narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yatzi
Yatzi is a shinobi from Otogakure, and the leader of the Neo Sound Five, when Sakebu Kanakirigoe is not present. He is one of the few left in the world who hold the Cursed Mark, and one of the few that know about Orochimaru's Juinjutsu period. He is a swordsman who looks up to Sakebu like a god, and is a very heavy follower in the Will of Sound. History Yatzi was an attempt by Otogakure scientists to make a human cyborg, a complete genius in all subjects. He originally had no name, and still has no surname. The name yatzi came when the let the infant play with building blocks with words on him, to which he built the words in capitals, "YATZI", so from this day forward, he was called Yatzi. For the most part, the experiment was a success. Yatzi was very intelligent, and was indeed a genius. By the age of 4, he was a genin, and at 6, a chuunin, which amazed the scientists. They were amazed by the boy, so they decided to attempt to give him a Cursed Seal of Hell (RobonUzumaki). The boy survived the injection, but during so, became very sick. The news of this spread nearly everywhere, which Sakebu Kanakirigoe, intrigued that yet another young boy survived this injection, came to speak to the boy. Yatzi, at that time, thought orochimaru was nothing more than one of the evil scientists, and hated him. Not liking this, Sakebu convinced Yatzi that he looked up to be just like Orochimaru, because Orochimaru cared deeply for him, though he really didn't. He told him that the curse mark wasn't a curse, it was a gift from orochimaru, and it granted him power. Taking life in a different perspective, Yatzi decided to start liking orochimaru, and soon became the only student in Sakebu's genin team. A few years passed, and Yatzi started taking a liking to Sakebu. After orochimaru's "death", he was one of the many that voted that Sakebu as the next leader of Otogakure, which is now called the otokage. Sakebu made him a member of the Sound Five, and he is now the leader when he's gone. Appearance Yatzi has short, black hair. He usually wears a black/brown jacket with fur where the the hood is. He supports a white shirt, and when on missions, his outfit is much more like an anbu, however wearing no mask. On missions, he wears a grey suit of light armor, with slick, black pants. Personality Yatzi looks up to Sakebu as Sakebu looks up to Orochimaru. He is very fierce in battle, but is usually a kind person. He takes his training and battles very seriously, showing no mercy to his opponents, especially those from other villages. He is a child genius, and is a very great team leader, able of controlling teams of mass jonin at the age of 15. Abilities Yatzi is the smartest mind in Otogakure. His intellect is comparable to those from the Nara clan of Konohagakure